Te quiero
by Kaguyanohime
Summary: Un sasunaru que había escrito en el 2008, pero recientemente lo volví a encontrar entre archivos viejos, Este deseo es mas fuerte que Sasuke.. no puede retenerlo mas
1. Aunque sea una vez Aunque sea asi

**Aunque sea una vez... Aunque sea asi...**

Te vi…

Todo el frió que corría por mi cuerpo pareció desaparecer de golpe como si la lluvia se hubiera convertido en algo gratificante.

No habías cambiado nada de nada con el tiempo…

Esa mirada de confianza en ti mismo, ese moreno encantador de tu rostro, ese pelo dorado que cobraba un color trigueño con la tenue luz de la lámpara…pero sobretodo…esos ojos tan azules como siempre…siempre tan llenos de esperanza y de sueños…

Algo dentro de mi se removió por completo dejándome en blanco y bloqueándome el sentido de la razón, un instinto de necesidad , un deseo que había permanecido dormido gracias a la distancia ,el anhelo de poseerte…

Comencé a hacer sellos en medio de la noche apareciéndome detrás de ti…seguías como si nada…estabas demasiado distraído con algo que tenias en las manos que ni te percataste de que me encontraba detrás de ti.  
Vi un resplandor en la mesita de noche y me percate de que era mi antigua cinta…

Increíble…aun la guardas…

La cogi rápidamente y te tape los ojos con ella…no quería que vieras mi cara en los actos que se paseaban por mi cabeza adelantándose a lo que te haría esa noche de tormenta.

Te sorprendiste y enseguida intentaste averiguar quien era el atacante dejando caer al suelo eso que te mantenía tan entretenido que no te hacia notar mi presencia.

Esa sensación que me dominaba en esos momentos es algo inimaginable…algo más fuerte que una quemadura y a la vez más dulce que un beso. (.,. Que raro k suena)

Te cogi por las muñecas posicionándome encima de ti, tu hacías esfuerzos inútiles por liberarte de mi agarre, pero eso solo conseguía que te agarrara mas fuerte, impedientote escapar.

-Quien eres! Que quieres! Suéltame! Te advierto que soy un ninja y se defenderme!

Me mantuve en silencio soltándote con una mano mientras que con la otra te destrozaba la ropa con un kunai.

Pataleabas con fuerza intentando librarte del agarre pero tus intentos eran inútiles solo conseguías hacerte heridas varias en el cuerpo a medida que iba "liberándote" de tu ropa.

Pare un instante para observarte…

Eras tal como me imagine, tu cuerpo virgen, tus labios sonrosados…todo tu cuerpo…

Lo quería todo…ese era mi intento egoísta de hacerte mío…de devorarte y no dejar nada para nadie que no fuera yo…de ansiar comenzar a saborear tu piel a todo…

-Que haces…esto ya se pasa de la ralla, detente por favor – me rogaste forceando con fuerza.

Pero a pesar de tus actos de huida, la situación en la que sabias perfectamente como te encontrabas y cual eran las intenciones de la persona que te sujetaba con fuerza…te estabas excitando  
Tus mejillas habían adquirido un gracioso tono rosado, el solo acto de acariciarte el pecho desnudo te hacia dar ligeros escalofríos que yo notaba perfectamente al estar a tan poca distancia.

Jadeabas ligeramente al sentir como tu cuerpo era acariciado con atención con mis expertas manos.

Esa pureza que llevabas contigo, esa inocencia que te acompañaba siempre…yo me encargaría de llevármelas esta noche.

-PARA DETENTE –gritaste al sentir como me quitaba yo mismo mi ropa

Cogi un trozo de tela blanca de mi camisa y la rasgué atándote las manos a la cama para así darme las posibilidad de usar mis dos manos para conseguir todo lo que ansiaba.

Saboree con delicadeza tu pecho deteniéndome por un largo rato en ese punto sensible que te hacia exhalar una expresión de goce.

Un ligero temblor gobernó tu cuerpo…je creo que es normal, en cierta manera te estoy violando…pero eso…tsk.

Mi lengua comenzó a dar ligeras lamidas a tu cuello recorriéndolo detenidamente sin dejar ni un trozo por saborear, el sabor de tu piel…jamás pensé que llegaras a ser tan delicioso…  
Acaricie con la yema de mis dedos tus labios, aun no me atrevía besarlos, tenia miedo de comenzar y no poder parar y dejarte sin aire, prefería dejar ese manjar para el final.  
Me entretuve unos minutos mordisqueando el lóbulo de tu oreja introduciendo mi lengua escuchando complacido como gemías ligeramente ante este simple acto, intentabas en vano morderte el labio para evitar hacerme saber que estabas gozando de cara caricia , pero te era completamente imposible ya que tu cara y tu cuerpo son la mejor respuesta ante tu silencio.  
Mis manos comienzan a dibujar círculos en tu cadera descendiendo con cierta lentitud asta ese punto que tanto e esperado por disfrutar.  
La acaricio con lentitud disfrutando de cada gruñido que sale de tu boca deseante que fuera a un ritmo mas acelerado y no con tanta paciencia.  
Vi como tu cara y tu cuerpo había comenzado a sudar con unos leves lametazos y unos roces, entonces…  
Sonreí con malicia y comencé a bajar saboreando el camino por donde pasaba.  
Llegué a ese punto y sentí nuevamente un espasmo en tu cuerpo y como el temblor que tenías se volvía más fuerte.  
Te mantenías en silencio respirando agitadamente sin dejar de forcear con el trozo de tela que te ataba.  
Abrí tus piernas con lentitud posicionándome en medio de ellas para tener mejor acceso a esa zona y hacer lo que me pedían mis deseos después.

-No lo hagas…

Que no te das cuenta que cuanto mas me digas que pare mas deprisa seguiré con este juego prohibido en el que te había metido conmigo.  
Unos ligeros lametazos fueron los causantes de tus jadeos seguidos de gritos y gemidos al notar que la zona mas intima de tu cuerpo era masturbada con fuerza con mi mano y degustada con lujuria por mi boca.  
Un rápido sube y baja en mi boca y unos mordisco en la punta de tu entrepierna fueron mas que suficientes para arrancarte el mas hermoso grito de placer.

No sabes cuanto deseo que esos jadeos se conviertan en gritos con mi nombre…

Que me pidieras entre gemidos que querías que fuera más rápido, o que no parara hasta que te corrieras en mi boca.

Pero eso era imposible…

No quiero que sepas que te deseo de tal forma que he roto mis propios juramentos para volver a verte. Que supieras que había vuelto a ese lugar olvidado por mi solo para volver a verte….y para sentirte…

Tu cuerpo comenzó a tranquilizar un poco su temblor y tu respiración se volvió pausada por la ausencia de movimiento por mí sobre ti, te mire nuevamente por completo gozando de mi vista, contemplando con delicia cada porción de piel que las sabanas dejaba al descubierto.  
Creo que ya he jugueteado bastante…es hora de que comience con la segunda parte del juego, esa que tanto anhelo, poseerte, hacerte mió…  
Te levante las piernas con cierta prisa, poniéndome nuevamente encima de ti, acercándome a tus labios mientras que mis manos seguían en el mismo punto, y mis dedos ansiosos de ti comenzaban a entrar dentro.

-NO!-gritastes asustado- NO AS TENIDO SUFICIENTE YA!DETENTE…por favor…te lo ruego…

Pero tus suplicas fueron nuevamente ignoradas por mi y seguí con mi recorrido hacia tu interior. Fueron dos los dedos que estaban en tu interior después de unos minutos, tu entrada se estaba dilatando con lentitud, al ser virgen te dolía algo y eso lo pude notar en el ligero cambio que distes al gemir y al dar exclamaciones de dolor al sentirte invadido por mis dedos.  
Levante la mirada, tenia la seguridad de que tu cara reflejaría placer y que pronto me pedirías que fuera mas rápido con en ritmo de el movimiento de mis dedos, pero al levantar mi rostro…

Lagrimas…estabas llorando…

Me pare en seco…

Contemple como tú vos se volvía confusa al intentar pronunciar unas palabras.

-Ya basta…eso que quieres llevarte de mi…te lo ruego…detente…no quiero…tu no eres el que quiero que sea…

Pero no te deje acabar la frase.

Se perfectamente que deseas que ella este contigo( R: idiota =_=), y que ni te imaginas que soy yo el que esta a punto de arrebatarte eso tan importante para ti. Pero ya es demasiado tarde sabes? Vine aquí para que fueras mío…y unas simples pa

Te levante aun mas las piernas entrando con lentitud dentro de ti, mirando levemente las muestras de dolor en tu rostro, aun seguías murmurando suplicas para que no continuaran , pero yo hice oídos sordos ante esto y continué.  
Te abrace con fuerza, sentí como llorabas, sabia que no era por dolor, sino por esa agonía que sentías dentro.  
Me concentre en entrar por completo dentro de ti…era tan placentero sentirse así, esa estreches, esa calidez embriagadora, esos ligeros espasmos en tus caderas al sentir el comienzo de mi suave va i ven.  
Sabía que si seguía con esa lentitud acabaría por perder el control de mis actos, así que acelere un poco la velocidad escuchando nuevamente los gemidos que antes habían sido acallados con los sollozos.  
Apague la luz te solté las manos y sentí como las cruzabas en tu pecho en un intento inútil de protección ante mi.  
Un ligero "detente" me izo sonreír con perversidad, ni en mis más perversas fantasías había imaginado que gemías de esa forma tan excitante.  
No solo eran jadeos, eran sollozos, palabras ahogadas por el placer que al llegar a tu boca se convertían en eso que tu mente intentaba inútilmente evitar.  
Sin darme cuenta la velocidad de mis embestidas fue cada vez mas rápida, mas profundo mas presión , yo mismo había comenzado a suspirar levemente hasta convertir estos en ligeros gemidos al sentirme embriagado por los miles de sentimientos que sentía estando tan cerca de ti.

-Sasuke…


	2. Dificil

**Dificil**

Pare en seco…me estabas llamando? o a caso habías descubierto que era yo…

-Siempre quise que fuera el primero…y ahora…por tu culpa…

Volviste a sumergirte en el llanto mientras yo incrédulo por tus palabras salí con lentitud de ti dejando un suspiro por tu parte al sentir que me separaba.

Te tapaste enseguida con las sabanas y cubriste tu cara con las manos mientras más lágrimas acudían con furia hacia ti.

No me lo creo…tal vez estoy tan loco que me imagino las palabras que deseo que salgan de tu boca.

-Ya…ya as tenido suficiente…-dijiste con la voz rota-que tal te as sentido…-seguiste con la voz ahogada y un tono irónico-me as follado a gusto…te as llevado…te as llevado…

Volviste a sollozar de nuevo comenzando nuevamente con el llanto pero esta vez intentabas controlar tus lágrimas para seguir con tus palabras.

Yo simplemente me limitaba a escuchar en silencio con mis ojos mirándote desde las tinieblas de esa habitación.

-Por que…por que a mi…dime eh…

-Soy un hombre…por que a mi…

-Por que as ocupado el puesto de alguien…tu no eras…maldito…

Tu voz volvió a cortarse. Sentí un nudo en el pecho y vi de reojo la ventana. Comencé a dar ligeros pasos hacia ella pero de repente vi como la luz volvía a la estancia.

-No…

Que decir ahora…

-No me lo creo…

No me atrevo a mirarte.

-Sa…Sasuke eres tu…?

Apreté los puños, estarías enfadado…así que seguí con mi marcha asta la ventana.

Pero…

Algo me detuvo…algo que era cálido…algo que me abrazaba con fuerza…me gire y contemple…

-Maldito orgullo Uchiha…dijiste que no volverías…

Me mirabas con enfado, pero a pesar de eso seguías llorando sin importarte en absoluto ocultar tus lagrimas.

-Por que lo has hecho…?POR QUE?!

Que responder…que decirte en estos momentos…solo una cosa…de la cual se que después pueda arrepentirme y llevar conmigo el recuerdo del rechazo, te mire a los ojos, esos ojitos que siempre me habían contemplado con envidia, esos que siempre me miraron desde lejos, esos que me cautivaron y ataron con una soga que jamás pude llegar a cortar.

Te tome por la barbilla…ya es suficiente de huir de las palabras.

-Que porque…

-Si por que…me as…me as…

Un encantador sonrojo cubrió tu cara al darte cuenta de que era yo, tu eterno rival el que se había llevado tu inocencia, je …sigues siento tan lento de razonamiento como siempre.

-Porque…-susurraste escondiendo tu rostro en mi pecho

Volví a levantarte la cara…si tenia que decírtelo quería que me miraras a los ojos y me dieras una respuesta sincera.

-Sabes porque…

-Porque a pesar de la lejanía , poe que a pesar que me jure a mi mismo deja atrás ese maldito sentimiento que me a unido a ti , por que a pesar de que ya tengo el poder que deseaba sigo siendo alguien que busca a alguien en su eterna soledad…

-Te busco a ti…por que a pesar de haberte intentado borrar de mi mente , jurarme a mi mismo que tenia que matarte…no e sido capaz…por que…  
este renegado…esta completamente enamorado por ti…

-Sasuke…

-No calla, déjame acabar –dije callándote con un dedo en tus labios- Naruto Uzumaki…te amo…no se si es tan simple decírtelo con un simple te amo…es algo mas fuerte algo que esta allí i es imposible de quitar, algo que me quita el aire y me da la esperanza que con volver a verte puedo sentir que estoy vivo…te quiero…te deseaba…por eso…

-Maldito…maldito…maldito seas Uchiha…-dijes soltándote de mi agarre.

Te mire con algo de tristeza , sabia cual seria la respuesta que me darías

Mire como te alejabas lentamente entre la lluvia con paso lento y calmado , como si hubieras salido a dar un paseo del cual jamás encontrarías el camino de vuelta.

Habías vuelto…

Me deje caer al suelo…no se cuanto tiempo más abrirá aguantado de pie contigo delante manteniéndome frio ante ti.

Me sentía…no se como me siento ahora…por que no e sido capaz de decirte cuanto me importas…que amo a sakura, que me casare con ella…en que estaría pensando…

Me duele el pecho…

Mi cuerpo se siente puro pero mi mente y mi corazón están desgarrados. Me lleve una mano a los labios.

No me contuve mas…

Me tape la boca con fuerza callándome los gritos de dolor que ansiaban por salir de mi levante pesadamente y me senté en la cama , di una ojeada alrededor y pare mi atención en algo que estaba en el suelo.

Dos muñequitos…

Me sentí morir…que había echo…?

Le había vuelto a perder…le he dicho cosas terribles…

Todo por orgullo…por hacerte ver una milésima del sufrimiento que yo e sufrido al no tenerte conmigo…pero habías vuelto…por mi…me has abierto tu corazón de par en par y yo lo e rechazado sin decir nada mas que palabras vacías, las cuales solo eran fruto de mis tristeza.

Te quiero.

Te quiero.

Te quiero.

Ahora…he podido llamarte, he llorado por ti y as vuelto…

Yo simplemente…

Te he cerrado las puertas ante tus respuestas.

* * *

Ace frio.

El viento hiela la piel y la lluvia congela el cuerpo.

Me lleve una mano a la cintura y note a faltar algo.

Vaya…

Di un ligero salto y volví a estar delante de tu ventana.

-Lo siento…he olvidado algo…enseguida me voy…-dije entrando sin ni siquiera mirarte.

-Es…esta bien…

-Abrígate…esta noche hace frio…

-Estas empapado…tu tendras mas frio que yo –dijiste incorporándote.

-Vaya y ese interés…

-No dejare morir a nadie en Konoha, aun si esa persona eres tu…seré el próximo Hokage!

-Hokage tu , si aun debes pelear de pena.

-TEME!

-Usuratonkachi…

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de una cosa.  
Rei ligeramente.

-Cuanto hacia que no me insultabas…ya echaba de menos el "saske-teme"

-Pues vaya…

-Je…ya me voy…

-Uchiha

-Ahora me llamas por mi apellido? Tanto asco te doy que ya no me llamas Sasuke?

Me ofreciste una toalla que tenias al lado sin mirarme, parecía que te interesaba mas mirar la lampara que ofrecerme una respuesta.

Me acerque lentamente y la tome con ligereza secándome levemente el pelo.

-Sabes…es una tontería que me seque, cuando salga volveré a mojarme.

-Naruto

-Que quieres

-Me dejarías hacer una cosa antes de que me vaya.

Me miraste nuevamente a los ojos.

-De que se trata.

-Solo responde.

-Bueno…si es luchar estaré encantado asi que…

Pero las palabras se ahogaron por el ruido de la lluvia , ese manjar que había dejado para el final por fin me dabas el placer de degustarlo.  
Te estire con suavidad en la cama sin parar de besarte, sentí como te estremecías ante el acto tan brusco por mi parte , pero no oponías ninguna resistencia.  
Introducir lentamente mi lengua en tu cavidad encontrándome con la tuya invitándola a saborear la mía y en hacer mas profundo el beso.  
Por un momento me deje llevar por la calidez que nuevamente sentía en mi cuerpo , pero nuevamente mi cabeza me jugo una mala pasada recordándome lo que me habías dicho.  
Me separe con cuidado de ti poniendo mis dos manos al lado de tu cabeza , entreabriendo los ojos , mirándote por ultima vez.  
Eras tan inocente…tu cuerpo volvía a tener una respiración agitada y un leve rojizo coloreaba tu rostro otra vez , tus ajos aun cerrados dejaban que unas lagrimas solitarias cayeran sin prisa por tus mejillas , y tus labios sonrojados y húmedos por mi saliva , seguían entreabiertos como a la espera de un nuevo beso.

-Por que cierras los ojos?

-Que…-dijiste volviendo a abrirlos.

-No se tienen que cerrar si no amas a la persona…-dije con un tono amargo en mi voz- As de sentirlo…

Me comencé a levantar lentamente, pero algo me detuvo.

-Como se sabe cuando se ama…?-dijiste abrazándome contra ti escondiéndote en las sabanas ocultando tu rostro y tu desnudez.

-Eso ya debes saberlo…

-Que…

-Acaso no amas a alguien tu ya…

-Pero me gustaría saber…por favor responderme…yo te e dejado besarme…ahora te toca a ti darme una respuesta …

-Eso se llama chantaje…

-Me da igual.

-Querer a alguien…es algo muy difícil…-dije sentadome contra el respaldo de la cama poniéndote entre mis piernas sin parar de abrazarte- Es algo doloroso y a la vez gratificante , algo que te deja sin respiración durante unos minutos cuando vez a esa persona especial , algo que te hace pone el corazón a mil solo con una sonrisa suya, algo que de dice "protegelo y no le dejes nunca", es algo tan difícil de explicar y sin embargo tan fácil de que ocurra, asta el hombre mas fuerte de la tierra es capaz de olvidar su fuerza si su corazón enfermo no le a enseñado que es sentir…para saber que es el amor as de amar y ser amado, solo así tendrás una respuesta clara a algo tan sencillo…


	3. No lo se

**No lo se**

-Sasuke…

-As tenido suficiente con mis palabras, creo que con el paso del tiempo he madurado algo jeje pero al mismo tiempo sigo siendo un aburrido , no crees?

Me miraste nuevamente entrecerrando los ojos matándome con esa mirada cargada de dolor y esos labios cálidos , tentándome nuevamente a besarte, siempre he pensado que tienes unos ojos preciosos, je como pueden ser tan azules.

-Sasuke…

-Dime…quieres que me marche…-dije con voz ronca dejando que el flequillo tapara mi rostro.

Sentí una ligera respiración cerca de mi…acto seguido sentí nuevamente tus labios contra los mios.

-Eres cruel…-dije con una sonrisa falsa

-Sasuke…

-Por que as cerrado los ojos…?

-Lo he hecho?

-Si…y solo a sido un instante…

-Es por que yo te quiero…aunque sea un instante…este simple acto es algo que soy capaz de sentir con fuerza.

-Es hora de que me vaya…

-Naruto…suéltame…

-No…

-No te vayas…

-No es verdad…

-Que no es verdad?

-Que te odie , que la ame…que quiera que te marches…

-No hace falta que me tengas lastima…no la necesito…todo lo que e querido…me lo e llevado sin permiso…

-Quieres…quieres mi cuerpo?

-Te quiero a ti…

Te mire con una sonrisa de burla en mi cara , si era lastima lo que me tenias ,al verme desfallecido y totalmente vencido solo con el echo de besarme por unos instantes, no quiero tu lastima, si quiero que me consueles quiero que lo agas por que tu quieras, no por que te lo dicte la conciencia de haberme roto en pedazos sin importarte en absoluto mis sentimientos.

-Me as ganado…

-Que…no hemos luchado…

-Quien dice que solo se lucha con los puños o con armas…

-Me as ganado…a Uchiha Sasuke…no era lo que querías…

-…no he hecho nada para llevarme esa victoria que dices…

-Si que lo as echo…pero nunca te diré como…

-Sasuke…

-Que…

-En que sentido me quieres…solo para…-te sonrojaste un momento y luego volviste a hablar- o de otras formas…

-A que viene todo esto…donde esta el Naruto que antes me echaba de aquí sin contemplación y que me odia…dime

-…respondeme

Lo mire unos instantes, tenia la mirada perdida y su cuerpo volvía a temblar.

Le abrase con fuerza…si era frió…intentaría calmarlo…

-Tu cuerpo…

Note un movimiento brusco en tu cuerpo y el intento de soltarte de mis brazos, pero no te deje , seguí con mis palabras tomandote por la barbilla para que me miraras a los ojos.

-Solo quieres eso de mi!

Volví a abrasarte.

-Tu cuerpo , tu alma , tu corazón ,todo…ya te lo he dicho antes…te quiero…no solo en ese sentido…no puedo poseerte si tu corazón no lo quiere, aunque soy –oculte una risa-no eh escuchado a tu corazón…

-Pero no soy tuyo por completo aun…-susurro

-Ya…no llegaste a …bueno…Espero que con Sakura puedas…

Me volviste la mirada fiero , como si te hubiera insultado con mis palabras, te acercaste mas a mi cuerpo destapando tu cuerpo dejándolo muy cerca del mio , me envolviste con la sabana y te abrasaste a mi.

-Naruto…por que haces esto…duele mas esto que si me hubiera marchado ya…

Pero no obtuve respuesta alguna por tu parte. Sentí como tu mano buscaba con ligereza la cremallera de mi pantalón , asta encontrarte con ella y bajarla.

-Naruto…que

Pero esta vez fui yo el que me tuve que tapar la boca para no dejar salir un gemido. Otra vez…ese calor que me recorria a toda velocidad todo el cuerpo y me reconfortaba, te mire unos momentos y vi un gesto de dolor contenido en tu rostro.

-No lo hagas…-dije con la voz ronca.

Me miraste con los ojos llenos de lagrima , esta vez no por tristeza sino por dolor , la entrada repentina que hicstes por ti mismo sin prepararte yo antes es algo dolorosa.

-Sal…

Entraste mas abrazándote con fuerza a mi mirándome totalmente rojo y con la mirada suplicante que te ayudara a seguir entrando.

-Duele…?

-Si…

Te correspondí el abrazo y te introduje del todo dentro de mi escuchando un grito por tu parte. Te mire a la cara.

-Naruto…deja de ofrecerme tu cuerpo como disculpa por tus palabras…

-Sa…ahhhh suke hummmmm…

Me sonroje por completo, la furia que estaba llegando a mi al pensar que te me estabas ofreciendo solo por lastima, al ver la forma en la que me habías vencido al decirte mis sentimientos y usarlos como arma contra mi para dejarme sin defensas con meras palabras.  
Pero la forma tan…no se que palabras elegir para expresar la forma en la que dijiste mi nombre.

Una idea paso por mi cabeza…algo…una ilusión efímera…pero al fin y al cabo una ilusión.

-Naruto…dime que te quieres y te llevo asta el final…

Me miraste totalmente rojo , para luego abrasarte nuevamente a mi.

-Te quiero…

Sonreí…puede que sea falso…pero lo as dicho…

Te tome por la barbilla y volví a besarte esta vez sin importarme si cerrabas o no los ojos , mis manos agarraron tu cintura i comenzaron a moverla suavemente haciendo que el ritmo de hiciera dar un jadeo ahogado por mi lengua, te estreche mas a mi cuerpo sin dejar de besarte, sin dejar de entrar y salir de dentro de ti.  
Sali un momento de tu interior ,al notarlo me miraste confuso pero al ver una sonrisa en mi boca te mordiste el labio, volví a entrar con fuerza arrancándote otro grito con mi nombre entre el.  
Mi mano seguia jugando con tu cuerpo , especialmente en esa zona , donde subía y bajaba a toda velocidad , casi al ritmo que había alcanzado las embestidas que cada vez eras mas profundas y rápida , no había dolor en tu cara , simplemente en placer de dejar tu inocencia en manos de la persona que estaba en tu interior.

-Sasuke…ahhhhhhhhh tengo una extraña….ahhh hummmmm sensación…

-Tranquilo…-dije aumentado la velocidad de mis actos-deja que tu cuerpo reaccione…

Sentí como tu cuerpo caía rendido en mis brazos mientras mi mano era bañada por tu esencia. Salí con lentitud de tu interior y te recosté en la cama ,al salir de ti…je creo que yo también me deje seducir por lo que sentía estando dentro.

-Naruto…  
-Dime…-dijiste acurrucándote encantadoramente en mis brazos.

-Gracias…

Te encojistes mas ante mis palabras , las cuales me sorprendieron a mi mismo por el tono de voz empleado ,e l cual pensé que no era capaz de tener.

-Me alegro que te sientas bien…yo también estoy bien…

-Duele un poco al principio –dije acariciando tu entrada – pero no me refería a eso…

-Entonces…

-Por mentirme de una manera tan dulce…

-Mentirte…te refieres a lo que me as pedido que te diga…

-Si…-dije acariciando tus cabellos

-Sasuke…

-Seras un buen Hokage…y un marido excelente, la harás feliz…

Te separe con frialdad de mi dejándote en la cama, mire la ventana y vi como la lluvia había cesado y como ahora un hermoso cielo lleno de estrellas era el sustituto.

-Ya…

-No!

Te mire nuevamente y volví a enfrentarme nuevamente a esa mirada cuajada de lagrimas que me ofrecías, tu cuerpo tembloroso se abrazaba a mi impediendome salir de la habitación.

-Me as dicho que me large…demasiado tiempo he estado ya aquí…

-No no no!

Te tome por la barbilla y la mi con lentitud tus lagrimas enfrentándome a tus ojos y a tu rostro ya todo tu ser.  
-Sasuke…escúchame…

-Que he de escuchar , mas palabras de rechazo por tu parte…sabes ya me as destrozado suficiente , déjame ir y juro que no volverás a verme…

-No es eso lo que quiero…


	4. Deseo

-Que quieres…decirme ahora palabras bonitas cuando en realidad no las sientes…

-No son solo palabra bonitas…son lo que e deseado decirte desde el día en que te marchaste , eso que gritaba dentro de mi y yo era incapaz de encontrar palabras lo suficientemente fuertes para expresarlas. No te odio Sasuke…te amo , te amo todas esas cosas que te dije antes solo eran el fruto de mi agonía , el saber que no habías sufrido como yo , el saber que estabas distante de mi , al saber la agonía que estaba sufriendo dentro de mi y no hacer nada para remediarlo.  
Te necesitaba…te llamaba, y sin embargo nadie me respondía, cuando me dijiste eso –una sonrisa se formo en tus labios- no sabes como me sentí por dentro…ni te lo puedes imaginar…pero yo también tengo mi orgullo sabes…me sentí incapaz de decirte todo lo que te estoy diciendo ahora…te quiero…créeme por favor…créeme…

Tu cuerpo no aguanto mas, caíste lentamente sobre mis brazos con la respiración tranquila y la paz en tu rostro como si te hubieras quitado un gran peso que arrastrabas contigo.

Yo me quede con los ojos abiertos como un imbécil recordando las frases que daban vueltas por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos.  
No lo resistí…comencé a llorar con lentitud para después dejarme llevar por todo lo que sentía, te abrase con fuerza…no me lo creo…si es un sueño…no quiero despertarme…no quiero no quiero…

De pronto sentí un objeto afilado que atravesaba mi pecho , baje la vista y te observe con mi propia katana y con tus manos manchadas con mi propia sangre…

-Na…ruto

Sentí un peso en el cuerpo sabia que la muerte estaba llamándome , te tome por la barbilla dejando que mis lagrimas se mesclaran con la sangre en tus manos…

-Al fin y al cabo…el amor es la muerte mas dulce que puede tener un…ninja…

Un peso me dejo llevar , el cuerpo se paro en seco , pero aun seguía escuchando el latido furioso de mi corazón

Me as matado de la formas mas dulce.

Me as mentido de la forma mas inocente.

As ganado una batalla solo con mirarme.

Naruto…

-NO!

Un joven rubio se despertaba agitado de un sofá cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-Sasuke…

Se llevo las manos a la cara rompiendo a llorar al recordar la cara del Uchiha al decirle adiós mientras el mismo acababa con su vida.

-Que pasa? –dijo una voz desde detrás

El chico rubio se giro rápidamente y al ver al moreno callo nuevamente de rodillas al suelo, dejando que el alivio recorriera su cuerpo.

-Que te pasa…?-pregunto el Uchiha abrazándole

-Soñé…soñé…escuche tus pensamientos…sufrías…yo te…

-Calla…-dijo el Uchiha besando con delicadeza sus labios-Solo es un sueño…nada mas…

-Quie…quien soy…

-Como que quien eres…Eres Naruto Uchiha…mi -/- aun me da vergüenza decirlo.

Naruto se lanzo a sus brazos intentando calmarse y borrar las imágenes que había tenido en ese sueño, que mas que eso…eran sus recuerdos…

Recuerdos…

-Sasuke…o e soñado…he recordado…

-Recordar?

-Recuerdas la primera vez que entraste en mi?

-Er o/o emmm claro como olvidarla -/-

-Ese dia…pero el final era diferente…

-Ummm

-Entonces…tus pensamientos…

-Mis pensamientos?

El rubio volvió a encogerse en sus brazos.

-No sabia que sufrías tanto…

-Jum-el Uchiha lo levanto del suelo- Nadie te a dado permiso para entrar en mis recuerdos usuratonkachi…

-No…no quiero que ocurran…

-no otra vez…

-Vamos fuera baka, oy ay una lluvia de estrellas…

El moreno le tendió la mano y lo condujo fuera de la residencia uchiha hacia el patio trasero, llegando allí subieron al tejado para tener una mejor vista.

-Ai vaaaaaaaaa- dijo el rubio mirando encantado el cielo-es precioso…

-Claro…-decía el moreno mirándolo

-Decía el cielo / -respondió Naruto al darse cuenta en donde se posaba la mirada del Uchiha

-Naruto…elije una estrella…

-Que elija una…eso es casi imposible…

-No si eres rápido…pidamos un deseo a una estrella fugaz…

-lo intentare…

-Deseo…

-Deseo…

-Que lo nuestro no tenga final…

Esa noche…fue maravillosa…era tan hermoso verte entre el azul del cielo y ver tus sonrisas solamente para mi , ese encantador sonrojo formado por mis besos, y esa mirada que expresaba lo que yo también siento.

Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha…je os dije que no encontrarías pruebas de mi…talvez en su tiempo no fui mas que una sombra…ahora me e convertido en un hombre…alguien que sigue mirándote con ojos de niño, alguien que ya no disfraza su cariñi y te lo muestra abiertamente.  
Las horas son discusiones, las noches son personales…tantas cosas que nos quedan aun por vivir…donde esta ese ninja del pasado…ese que solo busca venganza…ese que odia a todos…y que estuvo a punto de matarte…

Los verbos que intente conjugar…ahora solo tienen futuro, pero también un presente ese que nos toca vivir.

Ahora…

-Sasuke , as pedido el deseo

-Si…  
**Deseo.. **

-Que as pedido?

-Eso no se dice

-QUEEEEEE  
-Si no, no se cumplirá.

-Jops

Te abrase con fuerza, mire al cielo , no es lo mismo mirarlo desde una ventana oscura que mirarlo a tu lado disfrutando de todo lo que me rodea.

Venganza , odio, aun están en mi interior…pero tu…eres la llave que cierra la puerta de estos sentimientos, hacen que solo te muestro aquellos que son solo para ti.

Mi deseo…

Crear mis propios recuerdos contigo…

Que todo lo que nos une en estos momentos…

Nunca encuentre su fin…


End file.
